


Bacardi

by scripturientt, SPR0UT



Series: Silverboys:One shots [3]
Category: Amuse Inc., C9 BOYZ (Band), CIX (Band)
Genre: Dont read this gon, Dont sue me noa pls, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Possessive Behavior, Sexual tension and a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scripturientt/pseuds/scripturientt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPR0UT/pseuds/SPR0UT
Summary: "i don't care about that. you're supposed to be mine... only mine.""we're just using each other, the last time i checked."





	Bacardi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoRae_Woo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRae_Woo/gifts), [scripturientt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scripturientt/gifts).



> Thank you gail 4 finessing this hot mess :>

"what does it feel to be dumped like that?" noa asked, smirking before handing byounggon a glass of bacardi. byounggon just looked at him for a moment, before looking away.

he doesn't want to see himself in noa. they did shared the same pain after all.

"why don't you ask yourself that?" it's now byounggon's turn to smirk.

instead of getting riled up, noa merely looked at him, amused. he didn't say anything though.

"what's his reason? you're too good for him?" the older broke the silence before gulping down the contents of his glass.

his words are as bitter as the alcohol and he could feel it kick into his system already.

it's not like he cares though. that's what he's here for...

he wanted it after all.

"does the same go for you?" noa asked, giggling slightly.

"why? am i too good for him?" the older answered him with another question.

the younger didn't answer, but byounggon felt him push back his hair.

they knew each other for so long now, since they've been in the same set of friends since god knows when. they're not that close as the others were though.

he saw noa as unpredictable, quiet and dangerous, which was why he tried not to pay attention.

he didn't foresee any of this to happen either. he's not sure why that blasted fate brought them together in the same place, with the same situation, drinking the same alcohol.

noa looked at the older just to see if he's drunk already.

a glance is enough yet he found himself staring longer than a friend should.

he couldn't help it. he admitted that byounggon is hot ever since the first time he saw him... oh so attractive but oh so taken.

perhaps that's the reason why he didn't spare a second glance whenever the older walks in the room.

though he'd be lying if he says that in this moment... he'd just blame the alcohol for it.

byounggon looked stunning under the neon lights. hair all messed up and his piercing stare fixed at the glass that he gave him.

that moment, byounggon met his gaze. his signature gaze that is sharp, commanding.

makes him want to sin.

he caught the older smirk and lick his lips. god... that tongue.

fucking deadly.

his perfidious mind yelled.

his body suddenly felt hot, and he's not sure whether it's the effect of the alcohol or something else entirely.

"i can't understand why he did that to you, hyung" noa trailed off, dark chocolate orbs centered on byounggon.

the older watched as noa's lips tug upwards into a seductive smirk, dragging the shot glass in between his soft lips.

"you look exactly like the type that would give anything he wanted.." noa continued, voice laced with playfulness, teasing.

the older didn't show it but he's waiting for what noa would say next... there's something in his eyes that lured byounggon, like a seductive invitation.

he waited patiently though, sharp eyes watching noa like a hawk, waiting for his next move. waiting for the words to spill from his lips.

byounggon thought that noa was unpredictable and dangerous, therefore he was treading lightly.

he knew his observation about noa was right, and he didn't want to be a part of a game or end up in a shitty situation again.

he still made his move though.

"i can do that to you too noa," byounggon leaned in to whisper in his ear. his voice dripped danger, low and raspy.

"i can give you anything you want" the older's lips pressed just below noa's ears.

"anything?" noa asked, pursing his lips before a sound could slip. his skin felt hot, so is his blood.

"more than you can ever imagine, baby."

he saw desire flickered in noa's eyes for a moment before leaning in to catch his soft lips.

the addicting taste of his lips, mixed with the bitter taste of alcohol and anything they drank earlier rushed into noa's head like drugs. lust clouded his mind and he couldn't think straight.

he couldn't remember when they got into an empty bedroom, or how he was pinned against the bed.

fuck. he cussed underneath his breath, followed by a gasp. his hands threaded through byounggon's hair as the older pressed his lips against noa's neck.

"no cursing baby."

despite the sweet pet name, the older's voice was stern. dominant.

"hyung. " it fell from his lips like honey, his eyes closed shut. another gasp left his lips when byounggon bit the sensitive spot in his neck.

a thought crossed his head, making him smirk deviously. he flipped them over, with him on top but ended up below byounggon again as the elder did the same move to him.

"don't you dare," the older warned as a pair of strong hands seized his hips to prevent him from moving.

he felt the blood rush in his face, body stiffening and then relaxing in a blink... as if his body completely submitted to who's in control.

then it all happened... skin to skin, byounggan was inside him hitting the places that made him see heaven. all of it felt amazing, the wretched sounds he made that night kept the voices inside his head quiet.

their escapades made them both forget for at least a moment. the night they spent together wasn't right, well all of it wasn't supposed to happen yet it did.

noa expected that he'd wake up without byounggon but he was wrong.

it was all casual, like nothing happened. none of the gave a shit... but it kept happening.

the night they shared repeated itself without the presence of alcohol.

just pure desire.

they're just using each other at this point.

friends with benefits... fuck buddies.

whatever you want to call it.

well yeah, fuck buddies. they're supposed to be just that.

no strings attached, like noa would say...

well it was supposed to be.

* * *

byounggon sighed when he finally entered the bar he got called into. his eyes dark, hair messed up from frustration, worry and a hint of jealousy.

it's 2am for pete's sake and he had to come over down to this bar because jihoon called him saying that noa is here. accompanied by someone that wasn't him.

his eyes darted at the corner where he saw noa giggling with someone he didn't know.

who the fuck was that?

he tried to calm the rage that was starting to boil inside him because of the fact that noa was here with someone, at 2 am. why on earth is he even here anyways? he thought in annoyance while walking towards them.

"hyung," noa grinned when he saw byounggon, obviously drunk.

byounggon glared at the guy who immediately stood up and walked away. noa raised a brow at the older. he didn't like what he just did.

"what was that for?" he asked, a tad irritated but was too drunk to actually be. he cocked his head to the side like a cat, eyes glossy and his head is spinning, also reeking of the sweet alcohol he drank earlier.

"who the hell was that?" byounggon didn't bother to answer the younger's question and shot back a question instead.

his voice is laced with something noa couldn't decipher.

jealousy?

no. impossible. they were just fuck buddies. why would he care if noa does it with someone else anyways? it was a no strings attached relationship... well it was supposed to be.

though a part of him suddenly felt warm for some reason, and it made him pause.

what the fuck was that?

"a friend.. we're just hanging out." noa finally answered, looking infuriatingly calm, but he actually couldn't stand byounggon's death stare so he tended up looking away. it seemed like the influence of alcohol left his system and questions why his hyung was acting this way flooded his thoughts.

this is so unlike him... especially in the situation they're both in right now.

"at 2 in the morning? drinking alcohol? for fuck's sake noa." byounggon snapped, stunning the japanese boy.

suddenly, answers he sought for started to hit him but he's unsure.

he doubted all of it.

he can't make any assumptions. not right now, when it's unclear.

"we're college friends," noa answered, still avoiding byounggon's gaze. he felt so weak at that moment, heart beating fast. the way his hyung stared at him made him feel like he'll melt any minute. his gaze was that scorching.

"i don't care about that. you're supposed to be mine... only mine."

the statement made him look at byounggon. his piercing eyes are pitch black, filled with rage and frustration along with something else.

jealousy. it was pretty clear now, especially after what he had just said.

noa was baffled. he didn't know what to say, or what to feel. a part of him celebrated but the doubt and anxiety wouldn't leave.

"we're just using each other, the last time I checked." noa said, trying to act indifferent.

he ignored the fact that his system is malfunctioning and tried to look into the older's eyes.

"but i'm not using you so that's not correct." byounggon cocked his head to the side, a vague expression on his face. noa scoffed.

"is that so?" noa asked sarcastically. he cursed himself internally when he felt the older tense up, making him regret what he said.

"i've fucked you already, how am i gonna say i love you now? oh, i just did." byounggon blurted out, too frustrated to realize what he just said.

then he froze, his last words catching up to him.

noa wasn't doing any better either... all traces of alcohol left his mind instantly and he looked byounggon again, alarmed.

"no." he whispered.

"no." he repeated, much louder this time. "you don't mean that... tell me you don't mean that." he continued, voice cracking towards the end as he broke his eye contact with byounggon.

when byounggon recovered, he continued to stare at noa and decided to just own up to it, since he's already said it after all.

he raised an eyebrow towards noa. "why wouldn't i mean that?" he asked rhetorically. "i already told you. you're supposed to be mine alone. i know we entered this" he gestured randomly using his hands, "thing without any emotional attachment, but i started to like you. i didn't think much of it at first... but then i started seeing you with others too. then that thought crossed my mind. you're supposed to be mine. not anyone else's. i don't care."

noa's mind reeled. he didn't really know what to say....

"uh... don't you think this conversation shouldn't be done in a bar?" he tried.

byounggon merely rolled his eyes.

"why? are you afraid, baby?" he asked, lowering his voice into its husky tone.

noa immediately regretted not answering properly.

strong arms circled noa's waist and lips trailed off soft kisses down his neck, making him feel dizzy and hot.

"why are you avoiding this, noa? are you really scared?" byounggon continued.

"scared of what? commitment? an actual relationship? love?" he asked, unrelenting and continuing to assault noa's neck.

he pulled away for a moment though to look directly into noa's eyes.

he smirked. "i don't care, baby. like i said on our first night... i can give you anything you want." his hands started to wander, making the younger boy shiver.

"anything, baby." byounggon leaned in until their lips were only centimetres apart.

"anything." he repeated, slamming his lips with the younger's suddenly. hands wandered again and ran through noa's hair, his back, his waist, his backside.

noa stayed still, letting the older do what he wants.

"maybe, hyung." he returned, looking up with a devious glint in his eyes.

"maybe i'd agree... and i'll also let you do whatever you want with me." two can play that game after all... if that's what his hyung was planning.

byounggon's eyes darkened, desire roaring in his veins as he felt himself losing control slowly.

"whatever i want, huh" he said, voice huskier than it ever sounded before.

noa smirked in triumph, ignoring the lust that clouded his mind instantly.

"so hyung... would you really have me as yours?" he asked seductively.

byounggon smirked back. "you didn't need to ask, baby. you're mine. always."

"hey hyung." noa said before they could go further.

"hmm?" byounggon hummed absentmindedly.

"love you too."

byounggon froze. noa was indeed unpredictable, like he first thought.

snorting, he removed one of his arms from noa's waist but kept one of them there.

"mhm yeah. and i you. now let's go home... you probably want some fun hm, love?"

noa's face burned and he knew it wasn't because of the alcohol.

"yeah." he replied, trying to act unaffected.

and so they both left the bar with a delicate new relationship and a long dawn ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first time posting this kind of fic...dont attack me ill attack u too


End file.
